


FitzSimmons and The StudyDate

by Talskar



Series: Talskar's Pancake-Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Canon Compliant, F/M, New Jersey, Pancakes, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talskar/pseuds/Talskar
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have just been assigned together in ChemLab and Jemma doesn't know what to think about it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Talskar's Pancake-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	FitzSimmons and The StudyDate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> So, I was commenting on a work with a comical tangent that popped into my head. sunalso suggested I should write it. That was over a month ago but here it is. Thank you for everything you've been writing and I hope you enjoy.

Saturday, November 6th 2004  
Shield Academy,  
Newark, NJ

**11:58 am - Weston Chemistry Lab**

Doctor Hall had a tendency of rambling towards the end of class and today was no different. Except, this time, Jemma Simmons wasn’t listening intently. Rather, she was busily packing her bag. Eager to leave as quickly as possible.

“I could use a second pair of eyes on this. If you wanted to maybe meet up tonight?” The words rushing out of Fitz’s mouth before he could second guess himself.

Jemma freezes what she had been doing. The world stopping with her.

“Uh… It doesn’t have to be tonight if you’re already busy.” Nervously, Fitz looks between her and the bag she had been frantically packing.

Finally looking up at him. “You want… _my help?_ ”

“Uh, _yes?”_ he stares at her quizzically before looking at her bag again. “I just figured since we’re going to be spending so much time together.” Glancing up, briefly catching her eyes before looking away again. “In the lab. That we could, um… work… together, out of the lab as well?”

A moment passes before she notices that despite her silence, the lab has gotten quite a bit louder as cadets start to file out of the room.

“Alright,” she hangs on each syllable, no longer sure of what’s going on.”I have a late lecture, would nine o’clock work? The library would already be closed though.” She says while slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

“Oh, right.” Fitz contemplates for a second before looking around, turning and then finishing where he started. Suddenly desperate for a pencil and bit of paper, “You could come find me when you finish and… Ah!“ He victoriously plucks a pen and notepad from their lab station before scrawling out his room and phone number. Holding the crinkled note towards her.

Staring at Fitz’s offering, another moment passes as she slowly pinches the note. His fingers dropping away as he takes a step back.

“I’ll see you tonight?” he says hopefully, smiling.

“Right,” Jemma confirms with a nod before turning around and heading for the door. Thinking to herself, “What just happened?” Not entirely sure she didn’t just imagine the entire exchange. The crinkled note still in her hand.

———

**4:30 pm - Simmons**

The day had turned into a whirlwind of conflicting information for Jemma Simmons. Right when she was becoming used to a silent partner, Fitz had pulled a fast one on her.

He talked.

He actually talked to her and it wasn’t condescending or pretentious but actually insightful. It was also kind of… nice.

The day passes in a blur with a single thought repeating in her mind, “What is his game?”

Fitz was never particularly vocal in class before. Rather enthusiastic in the lab with his previous partner but not since they were paired together earlier that week.

“He didn’t talk to me so he must not have wanted to be paired together. So why did he start now?” She’s pretty sure it’s her Linguistics class she’s now leaving. Making a quick exit out into the cool Autumn day.

Jemma makes her way across the quad. “If he doesn’t want to work with me why did he ask for help?”She passes cadets scurrying about, eager to get an early start to their Saturday night.

It doesn’t take her long to reach her building. Quickly swiping her ID card on the reader to openthe glass door to the lobby. “Why does Fitz even need help?”

The elevator doors are already open. Jemma walks in and taps her floor number without looking. “That doesn’t even make any sense. Fitz is brilliant.”

The slowest elevator in the world creeps along without a care for the logical conundrum befalling Jemma Simmons. “This is ridiculous. He’s obviously up to something. Just cancel on him and then talk to Weaver before class next week.”

With a chime, the door opens and she marches down the hall toward her room. “Everything was just fine yesterday. Why did Fitz have to go and make things difficult?”

Coming to a stop at her door, she opens her bag to pull out her keys. An energy bar and Fitz’s note pop loose, falling to the floor. Sighing, she bends down to retrieve the Larabar and folded piece of paper. Thumbing it open, she inspects Fitz’s collection of letters and numbers.

“It was nice actually working with him today though,” she thought for not the first time that day.

“Hey Simmons, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Ah, Cadet Webber.” Startled from her thoughts, Jemma stands to greet the blonde resident adviser.

“Sally. How many times do I have to say that you can call me Sally?”

“Right... Sally… sorry.”

“It’s ok. Got any plans? A few of us were going to grab dinner and go out to unwind a bit.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. I’m just grabbing a few things before I have to run to a lecture.“

“No dinner?”

Jemma holds up the Larabar in her hand, Fitz’s note along with it.

“That’s cheating.”

“It’s efficient,” she defends herself. Noticing a little disappointment in Sally. Jemma hasn’t had the time to get to know many of her floor-mates yet and regrets a missed opportunity. “Maybe some other time?”

“Fine.” Sally gives up before noticing the crumpled note still in Jemma’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, just Fitz’s number.” Turning her attention back toward the door. Looking through her keys before finding the right one.

“Fitz gave you his number?”

“Yea, so I could meet him after my lecture got out.” With a twist of her wrist, she opens the door and enters her room. Setting her bag down on her bed as the door hangs open.

“Wait… _Fitz_? What are you doing with Fitz?” Sally follows, leaning against the opened door.

“Nothing.” Jemma looks scandalized. ”We're just meeting so I can help him with something.”

“You? You’re _helping_ Fitz?”

“Apparently.” Jemma unzips her bag, emptying the contents. Organizing the assortment of books, notebooks, and folders on her desk.

“Evil, mustache twirling, cardigan wearing, arch-rival Fitz?”

Jemma grabs a different notebook, adding it to her bag. “He was wearing a tie today…”

“You’re going on a date with _that_ Fitz? Huh, didn’t think the little guy had it in him.”

“What?” Jemma meets Sallys smug face. “Don’t be ridiculous, he just wants help with a problem he’s having.”

Sally raises a mischievous eyebrow.

Jemma’s eyes widen as realization strikes. “Not _that_ kind of problem. I’m sure he’s perfectly capable of… he has a chemistry problem.”

Sally smiles. Jemma’s eyes widen further.

“ChemLab! We got assigned together in ChemLab and he asked me for help.” Turning quickly back to her desk to hide a blush she’s confident is forming.

“You know, I was gong to ask why you were all dressed up today but now it’s all making sense.”

Turning her attention back toward Sally. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” She pouts, looking down at the blazer and blue shirt she’s wearing.

“Oh nothing… I’m sure Fitz was very appreciative. Whatever _he’s_ been wearing seems to be doing the trick as well.”

“I didn’t dress up for Fitz and he certainly didn’t dress up for me.” Jemma turns her attention back toward her opened bag.

“What color tie was he wearing?”

“Navy with little rockets on it. I think they were supposed to be Apollo Command and Service Mod…” She freezes, looking back up toward an all too smug looking Sally.

In a huff, Jemma turns toward her dresser. Opening up a drawer full of shirts to browse through. She wasn’t going to win this without a different course of action.

“So he finally talked to you huh?”

“Only took him three days…” She stops again, turning to plead her case to Sally. “I can understand not wanting to speak to me but when we’re supposed to be working together?”

Jemma pauses, considering her conundrum again. "He probably just wants a chance to brag to my face about last weeks assignment.” Feeling a sudden need to defend herself, she rushes on, “He only scored higher because cadet Corbin kept asking me to repeat everything while trying to run the experiment himself, like I wasn’t even there.”

The concerned look on Sallys face causes her to pause and take a deep breath. Calming herself before continuing, “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to talk to Director Weaver about this silly partner requirement for ChemLab and poof… no more Fitz in my workspace.” With that settled, Jemma triumphantly plucks a shirt from the drawer and goes to her closet. Sliding the door open.

“How many lab partners have you gone through now, before Fitz?”

“Four, but I don’t see why it’s necessary to have a partner anyways. I’m perfectly capable of performing the assignments on my own without someone getting in the way just to take half the credit for something they didn’t do.”

“Was Scott really that bad?”

“He didn’t even offer to turn in our report. Just left it there on the desk. Like the last Brussels sprout.” Jemma stares off, seemingly reliving some moment.

‘Right.” Slightly offended, Sally actually likes Brussels sprouts. 

Blinking away the memories, Jemma continues, “Suppose that was for the best. I re-ran the simulations after he left for the day. I knew there was something off with his maths. How he ever got his doctorate is beyond me.” She focuses back on her closet.

“But Fitz doesn’t seem like that kind of guy to me. Maybe a bit shy…”

Jemma scoffs, grabbing a sweater she pivots back to Sally. “Are we talking about the same Fitz? Clearly he’s just interested in one-upping me in front of Doctor Hall.“Shooing Sally away from her door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. Apparently I need to change as to not give the impression that I’m going on a date.“

Finally giving up her post, Sally steps back in surrender. “Good idea. Maybe something casual. You don’t want to come off as too eager.”

“It’s Not a Date.” Jemma forcefully shuts her door.

———

**4:30 pm - Fitz**

It had been three months since First-Year Orientation. Where Leopold Fitz would first be introduced to Jemma Anne Simmons. Director Weaver had been keen on pointing out they were the two youngest cadets to be accepted into the Academy. Everything had happened so quickly, he didn’t even get a chance to introduce himself before he was being pulled towards the rest of the engineering group.

Two months had passed since Fitz walked into Doctor Hall’s chemistry class to see her sitting in the front row. Frozen to the spot, he was thinking of a way to introduce himself when some cadet bumped into him. Mumbling a pardon, he ducked his head and made for an empty seat towards the back of the room.

Three days, since Hall reassigned Fitz to be Simmons new lab partner.

Seven hours, since Fitz first commented on the critical point of their dielectric medium. She just stared at him for a full minute. The corners of her mouth lifting to form what might have been a smile. He hadn’t even meant to say anything at the time.

And now in less than five hours, he’s going to get to be with Simmons again and talk about science.

Fitz was ecstatic.

It had taken a lot for him to suggest they could study together outside of class. He had always been rather solitary so asking her was all kinds of awful. Surely she must know what it’s like, being younger than everyone else at university. People either not understanding what you’re talking about or not wanting to bother _entertaining_ the kid.

It had improved a bit at the Academy but Fitz still found himself alone most of the time. Maybe it’s still about his age, or that he’s a First-Year. He was never sure so he did the one thing he knew he was good at. Work, and his marks have been excellent to prove it.

With Simmons, Fitz was sure they would get on well if he could just talk to her. He got nervous when she started packing up her things early. Like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough. He had almost retreated again. But he didn’t. And she said yes.

He was going to get to study with Simmons tonight.

“Study what?” Fitz blurts outs. A dozen sets of eyes all lock onto him.

“Hopefully, reading about Doctor Pyms early work isn’t too much to ask of you Cadet Fitz.” Professor Vaughn turns towards the clock as Fitz tries to shrink in his seat to avoid everyones questioning looks. “That's our time. Everyone stick to the reading and I’ll be expecting those essays by the end of next week.”

Fitz is out of his seat, head down until he’s out of the classroom. Down the hallway and through the main doors, once he makes it into the outside air his mind clears enough to think again. “What is there to study? The simulations we’ve been running this week have been like watching paint dry and we don’t have another practical exam for two weeks.”

Fitz makes it to the quad. Stepping onto the grass as he begins to pace back and forth. “Ok, don’t panic. First things first. We can review todays results and go over a few ideas for next weeks lab. Even get a head start on methods and procedures for that exam.”

He stops under a tree, “This is good, this is good.” Fitz looks towards a cadet walking past him, suddenly not sure if he had just been saying all of that out loud or not. He turns and starts walking the other way to avoid knowing the answer to that particular question.

Clear of another potential embarrassment, Fitz’s mind wonders back to his earlier conversation with Simmons. “If we found the right conductor, that dielectric could be like a little Leyden Jar in the palm of your hand. Would Simmons think that it’s too delicate to handle? Maybe a reinforced carbon shell. That would help with the thermal properties as well. I should ask her about that tonight.”

“Tonight. Oh god.” He stops walking, several cadets maneuver around him.

“Simmons is coming to my _room_ tonight. And my room is such a mess.” Fitz makes a turn and marches towards his dorm. Knowing what he needs to do now.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Comics, the Academy is located in Newark New Jersey. And Camp Lehigh from Endgame and Winter Solider is in New Jersey (Captain America: TFA said it was in New York). Anyways, for a few different reasons I've placed it here. Specifically in South Orange NJ just west of Newark. Seton Hall University and the hills farther west match close enough to the "weather radar" from the episode Seeds. 
> 
> The Academy in the show was filmed mostly at College of the Canyons in Santa Clarita. With indoor shots, like the auditorium, at the Japanese American National Museum in LA. 
> 
> LA could work but west of Newark gets them near New York as well as snow... many stories can come from snow. 
> 
> The Chemistry Lab is named after Edward Weston. Born in England but died in New Jersey. An early competitor of Thomas Edison (also from New Jersey).
> 
> Also Bell Labs has had a lot of facilities around New Jersey and New York. So, historically, with SHIELD starting up a Science Division and Academy they would think pretty hard about that area.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> It's not done yet, obviously. I've got the other chapters blocked out and the keyart already made so the rest should come pretty quickly now. 
> 
> I have to admit, this is my first time writing anything here (or anywhere really). I've been reading stuff about these two on this site since 2015 and this is my first contribution. I feel like I should contribute back to all of these authors that have given me so much these last five years, and here is the start of it. I do realize that it took awhile to get this one out and that I now have lofty ambitions. I don't think I'm a particularly slow writer, it's just that I came up with about 25K words of backstory to answer the silly question of, "Why do Fitz and Simmons love pancakes?" 
> 
> Also flushing out some headcannon and some interesting tangents.
> 
> So anyways...
> 
> My Pancake-Verse is this world where I've answered a bunch questions about seemingly mundane lines/events from the show/movies. Like why does Fitz like Manchester United if he's from Glasgow? or Why is Jemma born in Ashburton but grew up in Sheffield? What exactly IS Sci-Ops?
> 
> You can have a Pancake-Verse too!
> 
> I've got a world filled with characters, events, and stories that I'm looking forward to sharing with you.


End file.
